1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to computer analysis of skin images. The invention is more particularly related to methods and systems for processing digital images of human skin to evaluate the conditions of the skin for dermatology. Dermatology includes medical applications and cosmetics applications.
2. Background
Information technology has penetrated into the medical industry. For example, pathologists now enjoy the benefits of CCD cameras, image processing software, and data filing devices, to store and analyze an enormous number of digital images of diseased or damaged organs with pathological changes. These techniques are also used to implement telemedicine in the area of pathology, which is called telepathology.
On the other hand, there have been few trials to implement digital image analysis or telemedicine in the area of dermatology. This is because there has been no established way to digitally evaluate any physical change occurring on the surface of human skin. In other words, there has been no way to measure the conditions of human skin such that the measured indices can represent significant elements for diagnosis and/or treatment of the human skin.
Therefore, the evaluation of the conditions of human skin based on its digitally captured image would realize not only the above-mentioned telemedicine but also so-called “evidence-based medicine” and “informed consent” in the medical examination and treatment. It would also help a clinical education. In addition, such skin evaluation would be used in the cosmetics industry for developing cosmetics products and/or for selling such cosmetics to customers with one-to-one consultation.